Future Behind The Door
by The Rapist of the new world
Summary: Watanuki saw his future. Enjoy!


**A/N: I've written this half a year ago and never thought of posting it. However, I think I should send it because I love to share! Anyway, it's my WataDoumeki fic so, enjoy! Have a cookie everyone!**

The area of suburban was quite and peace. Children were still in the bed, not bother to wake up early in the weekend, burying each face on the cosy pillow, waiting only to be called for lunch. The sky wasn't very blue; clouds were gray, covering the golden red orbs, giving the sign to rain, warning the mothers to collect the garments on the line.

None to be seen, only the withered trees that lined in a straight row in the middle of the main grey gravelled road. The street was almost clear from its usual weekdays routine, only a few buses passed once in a while every 3 hours, heading to the city centre. Almost everybody was taking the advantage of the weekend, exceptional for one shop down the lane, where a prophecy woman, a weird black fluffy ball that is alive and the two girls lived.

"Mokona wants to drink, more, more, more!" cried the black fluffy ball who was addressed as Mokona. It jumped around, crying the request again and again, deafening the ears of the young teenage male employee who was known to be as Watanuki. Attempting to control his temper, he continued to dust the dirt-full cabinet; his mouth was covered with a cloth to avoid the inhalation of dirt.

Mokona, feeling mistreated as well as impatient, stomped angrily on the head of the poor boy, sending him down on the floor, resulting the items on the cabinet to topple over onto the floor. Without feeling any sympathy as it always does, it grinned before bursting into a loud laugh, shading its eyes with tears of mockery.

Rising onto his feet, Watanuki aimed the duster at Mokona but was easily avoided by it as it jumped higher and disappeared from sight.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything. It's just that you are fated to face it"

A little shocked, he tried to find the direction where the voice came from, turning his head from right to left, wondering who it could be. He walked to the heart of the store room, in his hand was a torchlight which he grabbed from the nearest shelf to lit the dark passage. As he went deeper, he realised that the passage was getting narrower, cabinets was becoming smaller and items was overcrowding the space. Even on the floor, he could see so many stuffs laying around, unused and forgotten, some were very old and needed an extra care to handle it.

The passageway seems not to reach the end of it, seems to be endless, as if it wasn't a part of the shop house. The voice boomed once again, it was getting louder as he walked further, repeating the same words as before.

"You didn't do anything. It's just that you are fated to face it"

Wanting to know, he rushed his feet, forming a jog, and then stop when he reached the end of the walls. In front of him was a door, a sign was written on it but unreadable, too ancient, too foreign and not Romanised, but still he was sure the thing was a sign of something. His mind said it was unwise to open it but his body moved forward to the door, lifting the plank that was crossing the two points as a lock. Slowly, he pushed the door to establish a gap and look in between it.

"You didn't do anything. It's just that you are fated to face it"

At that time, he was sure that he was looking at Doumeki, a boy to whom his grudge had never come to an end.

"But I tried hard not to be pessimistic about it. I tried to put things back together properly but that Yuuko, she's something".

Was that Himawari- chan's voice? He tried hard to peek a better view, slowly slipping his fingers a little to slide the door as quietly as possible. A brown hair girl was sitting on the floor mat, her hair was neatly tied with two red ribbons, her meaningful blue eyes were focusing hard at the tea cup she was holding, facing her talker Doumeki. A little fume of jealousy grew in Watanuki's heart after seeing his life lover, Himawari sitting together, only to accompany by each other, talking. If he wasn't considering the fact that he was eavesdropping, he would had immediately came out from his hiding place to save her from falling for that idiot.

"Why you Doumeki…" he mumbled under his breathe, his fist was clenching rather hard, hard enough to send that idiot to his own graveyard.

"So, where's your partner?"

"Partner is blubbering like a baby", as usual, he answered in monotone, no emotion was on that doll face of his, which made him looked identical to a framed picture.

Partner? So, Doumeki wasn't alone anymore? Did that mean his life have change? He smiled happily to himself, feeling a bit relief to hear the good news, wasn't noticing that he was about to slide the whole door open, and…

BANG!

"What the hell was that hell?" he swore at the thing that was sending him flying.

"Mokona won't let you open it! Dangerous! Dangerous!"

"Why you little ugly insane black super damn bastard! What was that for? You almost bleed my head! What if I hit that damn corner? What if I become crazy after the hit?" he shouted angrily at it.

"Mokona can't let you open it or see any further. Can't you read that sign?" Mokona pointed his non- fingers hand towards the door, then at the ancient sign.

"Are you crazy? How on earth can I read that unreadable thing?" he shouted again, rising his voice at each damn words, stressing the matter of fact to it.

"Idiot"

"What did you say?"

"Idiot bastard"

"You freak!"

Watanuki flung his hand towards the fluff ball, until he finally got a good grab of it, yet Mokona was so flexible that it slipped in between his fingers and disappeared, followed by the line, "Watanuki as in Watanuki(1st April) is an idiot freak!"

His vein popped, wishing to kill Mokona, and shouted, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He disliked people to make fun of his name, especially if it was his friend or someone he knew.

Then, he realised that the door was gone, leaving nothing else but another wall connecting the two walls from his side, still, it wasn't something that he should gape open his mouth as widely as he could because working with Yuuko, he wasn't expected to be aghast about it, and like normally, he decided to leave it alone.

OooO

"So, did you open the door, Watanuki?" asked Yuuko, wagging the chopsticks in front of him. Watanuki nodded slightly, tracing the table with the tip of his finger, feeling guilty when he thought back about it. "Do you want to know what is that?" asked the woman before stuffing the fried tofu into her mouth, and then had a big gulp of the sake, her must-have drink.

This time, he shook his head, for he knew all the things that he wanted to know would cost him a hellish price to pay, and counting all the thing that he was indebted to the lady, he wasn't sure if he could possibly finished paying the debt before he died.

"Well, I thought you would say yes, because I might consider to charge it for free", she grinned at him. Regretting the possible outcome, Watanuki pointed his finger at her and angrily shouted, "How should I know that you would do that, you crazy woman!"

Mokona and Yuuko shared the same laugh, tossing the sake before drinking, happy to tease the poor boy. "Well, you know what they always say, if you see an unknown door, don't open it", she had another big gulp of sake into her throat and finished up the last piece of the fried Tofu.

OooO

Himawari put down the cup, ready to go home when the door that was linking to the kitchen slide opened. A figure wearing spectacles came in with a tray of fresh baked cookies, his eyes were evading from meeting Doumeki's. He sat down next to Himawari, determined not to talk to him but only to her; his anger wasn't cooling, not yet.

"Have some cookies, Himawari-Chan", he offered kindly with a smile to act like nothing happened.

"Thanks, Watanuki-kun but I'm in a hurry. I need to meet Yuuko to tell her I'm sorry", she excused herself, giving a wink to Doumeki, the way he gave her hope to make up with Yuuko again. She waved a goodbye to them and ran off to the bus stop, thinking of the words that she should use to apologize.

Realising it was the best time to do the same, Doumeki munched a cookie which was awfully delicious, but bitter because of the misunderstanding that happened in between he and the smaller boy, yet, it was too much to keep it too long; he had to put a full stop on it.

"I…"

"Sorry", Watanuki gazed deeply, before turning back and said, "You can hate me".

"Idiot"

"I know I shouldn't open the door that you warned me to not to open it. My fault, but I didn't realise that you are trying to protect me from death. My fault again. I thought you are selfish when you're not. I'm sorry", he apologized, waiting to be punished.

"Idiot"

A soft wet lips was pressed against his, so gentle that he was lured to returned it back. A foreign tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring every corner of the inside, licking away all his guilt, replacing him in an enjoyable moment. It was so gentle that he pressed it even harder, wanting it to last longer to feel the warmth of the breathe of his counter, to gain satisfaction from the touch of the skin.

A pair of strong hands that belonged to the archer wrapped around his skinny waist, bringing him closer to the muscular body whilst their tongues were dancing madly against each other and, the kiss broke up by a sudden interference when Doumeki accidentally stepped on the cookies.

"What the…"Watanuki was unable to speak when he saw his masterpiece was being crashed by Doumeki's big feet. "Doumeki, you jerk! Why can't you be careful with the things around you? It took me hours just to make that…umph!" Doumeki placed his lips against Watanuki's to quieten him. Then, he broke the kiss and licked his lips.

"I'm careful with you, though"

"Well, if you like me so much, apologize".

"Tough one. You know what? Maybe another kiss would do"

And, that evening passed with the two of them having fun together.

OooO

"Watanuki is lucky. He had seen his future without even knowing it. Pity, the future door only appears once in a hundred years", said Yuuko.

"Yeah, he is", agreed Mokona and they drank merrily for the rest of the night.

**THE END**


End file.
